


A marrige

by Wolf_The_Swordsman



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Incest, Love, Marriage, Sex, Starkcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_The_Swordsman/pseuds/Wolf_The_Swordsman





	A marrige

warning, Warning… and finally WARNING. This chapter contains explicit sexual content and incest. Every chapter will contain sexual content, so warning. Read at your own risk.

Jon Targaryen marries his cousin Sansa Stark

The arranged marriage-

The king stood in the large throne room with his son. Before him the lord of winterfell and her daughter stood. The small girl clung to her father as her eyes met the young prince. "Jon this is Sansa." Jon took a few steps forward the two said nothing only stared at the other.

"Would you like to see the castle. " He asked silently. The girl only looked up at her father and he nodded.

"Ok. " She replied. The two left the throne room Jon leading the way. Once far from ear shot Jon turned towards her.

"I'm not supposed to." He stopped and checked to make sure his father was not listening. "But what to see something cool?" He asked. She nodded as Jon grabbed her hand and led her though the halls Sansa had never seen a large castle before her eyes, as pillars rose to the sky. Coming to a small room Jon opened the door and she followed. Upon entering on the opposite side of the room she found a small winged beast laying at the edge of the room.

"Is that?" She asked chocking on her words

"It's a dragon." He said with a smile as he closed the distance. The dragon lifted her head to see the young prince. Immanently standing moving towards him. Jon crouched down next to his small fire breather.

"Do you want to touch it?" Sansa stood far away on the either side of the room.

"Will he bite?"

"It's a she and she won't, just don't do anything drastic." Sansa took a step and another until she stood before the small fire breather. The tiny dragon looked up staring into's sansa's eyes. Sansa felt it's eyes piercing her soul but dropped down next to Jon. The dragon stepped forward and nuzzled it's head against Sansa.

"She likes you." Jon told. Sansa giggled. "She still can't fly but she will once she's older." He stated as the two spent most of the day in the small room with the Dragon.

Years later-

Cool crisp air struck Jon's naked body. He stood on the veranda that connected to his bedroom. Out below him he could see his father's kingdom. It made him happy to think it would not be his for some time. His father, King Rahegar, was young when he married in fact. Thusly his resulting child, Jon, knew he would not die of old age for some time and not let him have the throne which he was grateful for.

He did love his father, but he knew he wanted to wait. His father knew he was more than capable of ruling. Many times he had dreamed of riding out and conquering his own lands, but it all faded when he became engaged, not by his choice of course. His father had arranged a marriage to a cousin in another land to strengthen the throne. Blaming his father would be pointless, but he had dreams of his own, and on top of everything he had not even seen this cousin of his since she was a little girl, let alone knew anything about her.

The sun had risen and his cousin would be here shortly for his wedding. It seemed like only a day ago when his father had told him of the engagement. From that moment he had been with a different thoughts nightly, much to his father's disapproval. He could not help himself. The thought of being king and spending endless hours droning on with lords? Adventure was what he needed. With a reluctant sigh he left.

Lost in thought once again, Jon did not realize he had reached the throne room. He had been so occupied imagining his cousin that it came as a surprise when he reached the door. The guard coughed and gestured downward quickly looking away. Apparently both heads were on the same page as his thoughts were traveling. With a quick adjustment of his clothes he was sporting, Jon entered the throne room.

Pillars towered beside the walkway to the throne. In the shadows creped servants attempting to stay out of sight as they catered to the visiting tradesmen, senators, and all other walks of life waiting to be seen by the king.

Jon's father, a tall man, a force to be feared. In his younger days he had been a warrior and expected the same of his son. Jon had trained hard, his muscles were toned and he considered that, amongst being the prince. Looking at his father now, he could picture the man he used to be in the paintings all around the castle. With a nod to the man King Rahegar had been speaking to was dismissed and Jon stepped forward giving a curt bow.

"I thought the preparations for the wedding were completed," Jon's voice was trained to echo in the room when needed, but now he kept it low to keep the conversation contained.

"A few minor details that needed seen to," His father responded in the same measured tone that kept the conversation away from the people waiting by the doors.

"I must say that I am not looking forward to going to some kingdom on the edge of the world."

Jon's father seemed annoyed, they had discussed it many times. "It is a move for your benefit, my son. You will have a kingdom of your own, and when I pass from this world you will gain this one as well to double your lands."

"Father," Jon said to prepare defending himself.

"This wedding tonight will be grand, and I expect you to honor it."

"Of course, Father." Jon had expected more, but instead was waved away himself. His father most likely just wanted to confirm he was still in the castle. He bowed and left the scene, now to do nothing until the wedding.

Jon, being a soldier, was dressed in decorated armor. Gold filigree formed a pattern of a haw emblazoned on his chest piece. Intricate designs were all over and the armor seemed like an entire encompassing beast that swallowed him. Completely useless in true combat he thought to himself, but it did indeed make him look larger and more masculine. Hopefully his new wife would not completely hate him when it was removed and he was not quite as big as it made him look.

Marriage, he thought again as he headed to his spot in the Sept. The sept was packed with so many faces, most of which he barely recognized. He had not even seen his bride's arrival, and only now saw her family on the opposite side of his. He tried to take in all the faces and remember them, but there were far too many.

Music struck up as a small band in the corner began to play and as if on que all present rose at once. The doors at the end of the sept opened and Jon's stomach tightened. Then there she was.

Jon's heart stopped for a moment in time. A thin white gown flowed with her like wisps of air as she moved. Her skin was milky white and her hair seemed to be fire on the top of her head gently cascading down her back. Emerald eyes looked back at him, taking stock of him as well. He could feel the scanning his body.

Vaguely he remembered the ceremony. Those emerald eyes kept him hypnotized the entire way through. He took in every detail of her face, freckles all around her nose, but not an overly amount as to take away from her face, in fact, it enhanced it making her nose even cuter. Her lips were thin and peach and in his eyes she seemed flawless, his father truly blessed him.

Hand in hand they walked to the feast, no words were spoken between them, even as they ate. Instead the raucous behavior of the others filled the room. It was a party like none Jon had ever seen, being his only son getting married, Jon's father must have gone all out. The entire feast hall, never before being even half full, was now packed to the brim.

Before long Jon's father whispered to him it was time to consummate the marriage and sent him away from the feasting hall. Accompanied by jeers and cheers Jon left with his new wife in tow. For some reason his stomach was tightening. He had never been with a women before, why was it so different now?

The guards left the two alone in Jon's room and she took the edge of the bed as a seat and an awkward silence grew.

"Sansa," She said, her voice like silk.

"Hm?" Jon seemed to not notice as he was clunking down his heavy armor.

"My name, it's Sansa."

"Oh, apologies. This armor is heavy and useless, could not stand it a minute longer. I am Jon."

"Indeed, husband. I remember you." Her eyebrows seemed to raise at the word and it only made her appear even cuter.

"When we were young. Only once I saw you. We spoke little."

"Yes you were with your father." She nodded as he continued. "I do remember. You stared at me. And I revealed my dragon… Do you want to see her?" He asked as she only shook her head.

"Um, that can wait my husband." She stood from the bed with a small smile. The air grew silent once more. "I dint know what to expect when I left home."

"Neither did I."

"But you are even more handsome then they say." She told and Jon felt his face turn red. He stirred himself.

"I must say, you are the most beautiful woman I ever laid my eyes on." she blushed brightly but stood before him.

"Your words do me a great pleasure… I never knew I would become a princess." She spoke lightly.

"In due course you will be a queen of all seven realms." He told.

"Now we will have all the time until then." She stated and Jon swallowed hard. "Can I tell you a secret?" Her voice was soft.

"What?"

"I always wanted to marry a Targaryen prince, but sine I found out it was you. It only made it better, I still remember being with you and the dragon."

"Really?" He asked and she nodded as she took another step closer.

"You know, we shouldn't wait." She said and he nodded.

"I know how these marriage's work and I must ask." The word was unsettling to Jon, but he went with it. "So, wife, shall we see this marriage consummated?" He asked with a bit of unsettlement.

"I am, however, inexperienced, so please forgive me."

An amazingly gorgeous girl, and a virgin? "You need not apologize. As am I." Jon said.

"Don't jest, my husband." She said knowing all to well.

"I'm not." He said sheepishly.

"Really? You're so handsome."

"Just never had the chance, I guess." Jon felt his pulse quicken. He walked over to her, he now stood only in pants. Turning her around he slowly lowered her dress past her shoulders and letting it drop to the floor, his actions speaking more than words. He hands found his hands moving slowly. "Don't stop." She whispered her hands wrapping around his.

He glanced down at his new wife's ass and by all that was holy it was the most glorious ass he had ever laid eyes on. Small, but firm, jutting out enough to give it a nice round appearance while keeping perfectly shaped. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her back against his chest and began to kiss her neck. She tilted her head to the side to accept his pecks.

Being taller than his new wife had an advantage, as he kissed her neck he looked down at her perfectly shaped breasts, each one a nice handful. Her nipples, pink and puffy, made him even more aroused and he pressed his cock into her backside.

"Jon." She breathed. His cousin, no, his new wife turned around and pushed him away some before getting on her knees. "I am inexperienced, yes, but my mother gave me some tips on the trip here." With that she pulled down his pants revealing his hard-on.

Jon was at full mast now, a good eight inches long and thick around. His cousin, no, his new wife Sansa, gasped as it was revealed. Her hand as she tentatively touched it could not even cover half of it. She opted to use both to stroke it like her mother had informed her. Grateful to receive a groan from her new husband to give her courage to continue.

Slowly she approached with her tongue, licked the tip and retreated expecting a foul taste. Yet the drip that came out of the tip was kind of tasteless, if not a tad salty. She went back for more, licking all over the engorged head.

Jon felt incredible the way she was working her tongue on his cock just seemed so much better. She worked that third like a expert and Jon felt like he was in heaven. He looked down at the tiny redhead bobbing on his cock and those emerald eyes stared back, it was hands down the sexiest thing he had ever seen in his life.

He knew to be a good night. As she retreated off his cock to catch her breath Jon grabbed her and moved her to the bed. She laid on her back looking back at him as he approached. He could see she was completely bald below, something he enjoyed seeing, a very rare sight in itself.

Staring at her neck he slowly kissed down to her chest and grabbed one of her perky tits in one hand and took the nipple of the other in his mouth. Sansa let out a slight gasp and watched him work. "Jon my husband." She moaned. Only a few moments and he was on the move again, kissing down her milky white skin of her flat stomach and stopping right before her pussy. Adjusting her legs a bit, he began kissing slowly from her knees, up her thighs, and stopping again before her pussy, repeating the process on the other leg. It was beginning to make her squirm.

Finally, with one long lick from bottom to top his tongue slid up her small pink slit. She shuttered at the feeling. Taking his hand, he spread her pussy's lips gently and began to zig-zag his tongue up and down. He had heard many friends of his complain about the taste, but he wanted to, and his cousin/wife's tasted the best. Maneuvering his tongue with precision he found her clit easily and began to slowly circle it around, the sounds of her heavy breathing cheering him on. Then he took it in his mouth and sucked on it, flicking his tongue at the same time, this caused her to audibly moan out loud. It was the most amazing sound he ever heard, he wanted to hear it more.

Ensuring his finger was properly wet by running it up and down his wife's pussy using her on lubrication, he removed his mouth from her clit and began to flicked it across it at a fast pace. "Fuck." She whispered. While he did that he moved his tongue down and found the entrance and slid it inside, wiggling it as he went. Her moans became loader and loader until her entire body seemed to shake, but he did not stop, knowing she was in the midst of an orgasm. After a few moments he stopped and sat up, looking down at such a perfect figure. His new wife seemed to glow in an after orgasm ecstasy. Now it was his turn, but knowing she was a virgin, he would have to be gentle.

Scooting forward on his knees between her legs he got into position, took his cock in his hand and began to run it up and down her slick cunt. Looking at her face below him she seemed extremely nervous so he took her hand in his free one and began to press home. Leaning forward he pressed his lips to hers.

Once his head was inside her he stayed still for a moment to let her get used to it before continuing. When his hips began to move again and push more inside her she began to grimace and he marveled at how tight she was. It was as if his cock was in a smooth wet vice. He let her get used to it once more before pushing again, meeting only slight resistance before it gave and she let out a hiss in pain, he had just taken her virginity.

Her hand squeezed his and he took it as a que to wait until her grip loosened. Not the sex he was used to, but damn if he wasn't enjoying this tight little girl, he thought. She had managed to take half his cock before he began to pull out and move back in slowly. He wrapped his arms around and under her and began to passionately kiss her. Their tongues met, hers a bit nervous at first, but quickly they became entangled.

"Jon, don't stop." She breathed. Jon could feel his wife's nails dig into his back as he sped up, her tight little pussy was giving him so much pleasure. Sitting up once more he placed his hands on her hips and continue to drive his cock into her over and over, never going all in. Soon enough his thrusts got shallower and shallower and her moans became loud of more. Before he could let loose his load, to his surprise, his cock was gripped even tighter and felt as if it was sucking him in. There was no way in hell he could stop from cumming any longer. Her pussy was milking him. With one last motion he pushed inside and let it all out with a groan. He could feel his cum exploding inside his cousin/wife's pussy and it made him shake in pleasure.

Pulling her to lay on top of him as he rolled over he embraced her in his arms, cock deflating inside her. Fiery red hairs caressed his chest, he could feel her begin kissing it.

Her voice came as silky smooth as ever, but contained a hint of something more. "That was wonderful. How long before we can do that again?" She looked up at him with those eyes of hers and there was no way he was going to say no to her.

"Give me just a few moments to recharge," He said.

"Good, because I hope this is only the beginning."

"Me too."

Jon thought for a moment about his future, but just a moment. All his plans, all his dreams, they were with her. Right now he had the most gorgeous woman to attend to and he was not about to let this little redhead go unattended. His future was with her.

Author- I have a request. Can anyone who can draw, draw fanart between these two. There isn't enough fanart of these two.


End file.
